


He's Gotten All A-Twitter

by floateron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, Twitter, drunk!Stiles, improper social media use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floateron/pseuds/floateron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a got a bottle of wine in one hand, leftover takeout on the counter, and a boyfriend in bed. He looks at the clock and begins tweeting. Stiles loves his fans- he really does- but he can't believe anyone is really his fan when they say such horrible things about Derek.</p><p>In which a bottle of wine is consumed, twitter gets nasty, and tumblr implodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gotten All A-Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Slight (trigger) warnings at end.

Stiles checks the clock in the corner of his computer screen. He gulps down another swig of wine. He checks the clock again. He checks the bottle of wine in his hand. How drunk is he? Only a little buzzed, so far as he can tell. Will this last him the next three hours? He checks the clock. He’s got a little time, so Yahoo answers give him vaguely helpful answers. He waits a little bit more and takes a bite from the leftover takeout he and Derek ordered earlier. Refrigerator cold- delicious.

12:32 A.M. exactly.

He clicks the blue “tweet” button of a post he had written, rewritten, and rewritten again about half an hour ago, when he opened up the wine.

The tweet says “getting drunk tonight!”

He laughs a little when he gets a lot of amused response-  
“@stilesstilnski omg”  
“@stilesstilinski that’s hilarious”  
“@stilesstilinski lol”  
“@stilesstilinski haha oh my god.”

He laughs a little more at the few that tell him to stop being a bad role model.

He grins as he types, “manager in visiting family.” He tweets, “no wifi.” Grammar doesn’t matter so much now that he’s on his way to drunk. Coherency is only slightly more important.

“@stilesstilinski ???”  
“@stilesstilinski okay?”  
“@stilesstilinski TELL ME THE SECRET TO YOUR PRERFECTION”

Stiles smiles and types, “PR team working out a deal in Europe.”

“@stilesstilinski what does this mean!?”  
“@stilesstilinski ur geting a job in europe!?!?!?!”  
“@stilesstilinski lol”

His grin remains as he ignores the excited confusion that is social media. He tweets, “the best friend is on his honeymoon.”

“@stilesstilinski awwwww”  
“@stilesstilinski u suk go die”  
“@stilesstilinski hi!!!!”

Look at the lovely hate mail. He’s gotta love the persistency. Wait, no he doesn’t- yolo! (He started saying that ironically. Note to self- stop). He smirks and finishes, “the boyfriends asleep in my comfy ass bed”. Drunk ideas are the best ideas.

“@stilesstinlinski OMG SO CUTE”  
“@stilesstilinski !!!!!!! DEAD !!!!!”  
“@stilesstilinski go 2 hell faggot”  
“@stilesstilinski isaac is over?”  
“@stilesstilinski u n derek r perf”  
“@stilesstilinski your face makes me weep”  
“@stilesstilinski what kidn of mattress do you use?”

Stiles takes another gulp of wine. He should have gotten himself a glass. That would’ve been nice.

He tweets, “i have three hours of unsupervised tweeting”. Because honesty, man, is important right?

“@stilesstilinski …”  
“@stilesstilinski @stilesstilinskionline spoilers!?!?!?!??? please????”  
“@stilesstilinski @weluvstisaac wut if he confesses his love for isaac”  
“@stilesstilnski stiles, wut r u doing?????”

The last from is from Isaac. He must’ve been tagged enough by the Stisaac shippers. Stiles doesn’t really mind that so many people “ship” him with Isaac, but he is sick of all the idiot fuckers out there saying he doesn’t love Derek. Saying that Derek sucks. That Derek is a loser. That Derek deserved the Hale fire. Stiles fucking hates those people. Way more than fan blogs like SSOnline, at least they respect Derek, and they kind of pretend to like him, despite the occasional invasion of privacy.

He drinks more wine from the bottle, hand still clasped around the neck. Yeah. He gets it. He’s a celeb, his life isn’t his own, blah blah blah. He’s too drunk to deal with this shit.

His tweets, “you can ship #stisaac and i dont really care. ship #stackson, whatever. i love all you guys.” Because he loves his fans and they have made his career and they have hilarious blogs dedicated to all the crazy shit he says. They even have beautiful blogs of his ass that he just knows Derek has bookmarked.

“@stilesstilinski stisaac is reall!!! proof!!!”  
“@stilesstilinski oh my god you are such a hypocrite”  
“@stilesstilinski we love you too! <3 :D”  
“@stilesstilinski @stisaaconline OH MY GOD YOU GUYS”  
“@stilesstilinski you’re bi! You could find such a nice girl! Why do you choose a guy?”

And he tweets, “hell say whatever you want about me i dont really give a shit”. Because he doesn’t, because he is a public figure, and because as much as he hated that his old psychiatrist's note were stolen and released a few years back, so many of his fans have thanked him for accepting it gracefully and being an icon and not backing down from those saying they should have gotten him fired. He was a role model. Shit happened and he had to deal with it and try to make the most of it. He was happy to have gotten so much support from his fans- the fans whom he loved- and he was happy they saw him as a role model. Even if he didn't see himself so greatly.

“@stilesstilinski you tell em!”  
“@stilesstilinski WE luv u!”  
“@stilesstilinski don’t listen to those fuckers!”  
“@stilesstilinski uusuk dick”

But. But there was one thing he just couldn’t accept. And he wasn’t going to anymore. He tweets then, “but if you talk shit about derek, i fucking hate you.” Because his fans helped him through a lot of shit in the past years, but Derek was by his side every minute of it. It was Derek who held his hand and made him soup and shared his covers. It was Derek who cut back on hours to be with him and talk him out of quitting show business. And it was usually Derek who talked him out of drunk tweeting.

“@stilesstilinski uhh…”  
“@stilesstilinski wut”  
“@stilesstilinski is he allowed to say that?”  
“@stilesstilinski NOOOOOOOOOO they don’t represent the whole fandom! We just want you to be happy!”

By now, Stiles is past tipsy and he sets the wine on the desk and giggles. It’s a really odd giggle, he thinks fuzzily, since it sounds kinda mean, but, “say anything nasty about Derek and I just really. fukcing. hate ou.”

“@stilesstilinski jesus”  
“@stilesstilinski omg thats bullshit”  
“@stilesstilinski what the hell man”  
“@stilesstilinski I know you can’t say *that*”  
“@stilesstilinski sensitive much?”

Stiles stretches in his chair and smirks. God, he has such brilliant ideas. He’s wanted to say this forever. This is so goddamn satisfying, so he adds “so untag your hate or I’ll rip to you shreds.”

“@stilesstilinski is this a joke? it isn’t very funny”  
“@stilesstilinski oh my god”  
“@stilesstilinski you GO stilinski!”  
“@stilesstilinski what the hell”  
“@stilesstilinski you are my hero”

Stiles has another sip of wine, and drinks between tweets. He has some tweets already sorted through from the wait, but he’s also a little upset at even the posts made this morning. Just because he talks about the love of his life on Ellen, and he says it’s serious. Well of-fucking-course it’s serious, he’s going to propose soon.

“#derekhale what a fucking douche”

“@stacksonftw youre the fucking douche , dickbag” he frowns. Stiles doesn’t even understand shippy account names.

“god, stiles could do so much better #derekhale”

“@msstilinski no fucking way is anyone better for me than derek” Stiles pouts petulantly and coddles his wine bottle. He’s not marrying her. He wants to marry Derek. Derek is awesome. He is the best. He is so fucking pretty. And nice. And good. Derek is, like, Stiles’ fucking life.

“i would kill #derekhale if i ever met him”

“@karencody what the fuck is wrong with you” he asks drinking another gulp of wine. He notices one of the nicer tweets that he’s seen before.

It directs him to one of the adorable “Sterek Collective” blog posts that he really loves and he tweets her back, “@carlycar ur nhice and prtty i like you tihs sa good bloggg” That one was less coherent than his other tweets, Stiles thinks idly, sipping some wine and taking a bite of takeout between tweets.

“#derekhale is such an asshole stiles should love isaac”  
“@mountainfairyfan202 your the asshole in this scenario”  
“#derekhale is so unfeeling and cold I can’t believe someone as sweet as stiles could even like him”

“@jennyccalvin i love him you piece of shit” Jesus, they didn’t even want to know Derek. Despite the fact that Derek was a fucking volunteer fireman and a nurse and has saved, like, a google lives, and he’s too good for Stiles in, like, way too many ways. Stiles is just a fucking actor.

Stiles begins opening up his bookmarked tweets. The ones that really ticked him off and really added fuel to his rage-fire of retribution. While, Derek doesn’t have a twitter- he wouldn’t have one even if Stiles so called “fans” weren’t such vicious assholes on the internet- some of the things his name was tagged in were pretty fucking nasty. This was where it got more specific.

“am i the only one who thinks #derekhale should’ve died in that fire too?”

“@elanawhittemore you’re a fucking bitch for thinking so” he tweets. After tweeting some more replies, he finally notices some of the responses he’s been getting.

“@stilesstilinski OH MY GOD”  
“@stilesstilinski what the hell”  
“@stilesstilinski youre being such an asshole”  
“@stilesstilinski i… what”  
“@stilesstilinski this is hilarious”  
“@stilesstilinski oh my god i didn’t mean it like that!”  
“@stilesstilinski another celebrity off the deep end #priceless”  
“@stilesstilinski fuck you”

Stiles laughed and checked his news sites. Whelp, about an hour in, a bottle of wine half gone, and news sites have already caught up. The tumblr tags were hilarious. They were literally shitting themselves. Stiles actually means literally. There are just pictures of shit with his caption.

And fighting. Divided camps. Is Stiles doing the right thing here? Stiles doesn’t really care, tbh. Stiles doesn’t give a damn. Stiles is drunkish and in love.

“i think the #halefire didn’t kill enough people”

“@kittypowers yeah, you weren’t in it” Stiles is actually not proud of that one. He’ll probably delete that one later, but he kind of thinks it’s already on tumblr or something.

“If I ever saw #derekhale I would stab him the fucking chest and light him on fire.”

“@stisaacstilahey thats so fucked up jesus fucking christ you’d have to get through me first” Stiles knows he would kill people for Derek. No remorse, no second thoughts, if anyone tried to hurt Derek, he’d do it in cold blood. He probably shouldn’t share that with his fans, though, he contemplates (still drunkly) as he taps the bottom of the bottle on his desk.

“#derekhale one way or another I’m gonna kill you”  
“#derekhale what do we have? Fucking asshole you’ll die soon I look forward to the day of your death…”  
“I really hope someone hurts Derek Hale soon! So everyone stop saying we’re a bunch of idiots!”

“anyone who mentioned derek and death in the same sentence, I would kill you before you even looked at him” Stiles looks up for a second. He’s forgetting something. Something- something. He drinks some more wine. It’s probably not important? Drunk. Yeah, Stiles is getting drunk, he doesn’t care. He starts humming some song he remembered from a musical his coworker was once in.

It takes more tilting to drink the wine this time, he notices, looking sadly at his emptying bottle of wine. “all the wine is goooooooone. stiles is sad.”

And then, “stiles is sad when poopers are mean to derek”

Also, “stiles looooooooves derek”

That’s it. That’s what this all was. It hasn’t exactly been three hours, but whatever. Stiles won’t take shit from anyone, even if they pretend to like him. Stiles loves Derek, and he knows this isn’t going to change much in way of public opinion, but it’s important that people know who exactly they’re messing with. Stiles. Who loves Derek. Derek, who is in Stiles’ bed. What is Stiles doing with the wine and the internet when he could bring the wine to his boyfriend and share it and get sexytimes?

Stiles already knows he’s lost a few jobs. Hell, his whole career could be in the shitter. But he’s got some money to fall back on, connections to hit up, strings to pull. Fuck, he’s got a proposal to plan and a boyfriend to woo. If he's lucky, a wedding to worry about too. He won’t be down for long. Hell, he went through worse when he came out as bi so many years back. He tweets “gnite” and stumbles to his bed with an almost empty bottle of wine and crawls up to his love. He curls in to Derek’s side and sighs happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the tweets are worse than others, using homophobic and biphobic language, as well as slurs. 
> 
> There is also allusion to previous dealings with ableism.
> 
> These attitudes do not reflect the opinions of the author, but if I didn't do a good enough job of conveying that, tell me I was wrong and I'll try to fix it. 
> 
> Seriously, don’t take this fic seriously at all. I wanted to vent about social media use in general and the nasty side of fandom, not the awesome side. (And not just the TW fandumb, but mutliple fandumbs).
> 
> Also, I'm now pissed with formatting. All of the tweets TO Stiles are supposed to be indented. All tweets FROM Stiles are normal, but I'm having issues. Will review later.


End file.
